


Cagney's Birthday

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BouquetShipping - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Cagney's birthday is the 21st of December, he's also a bit obsessed with christmas
Relationships: Cagney Carnation/Flowey (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Cagney's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written the story where they do actually officially get married rather than just basically be married, but I also haven't written the story where they MEET yet so, I really am jumping all over the timeline

“Do I really have to wear the blindfold?” the orange carnation asked as his shorter partner led him down the street by the leaf. 

The golden flower snickered. “Don’t worry! It’s not like you’re about to trip into an open manhole right… Now!” Cagney actually jerked back a little. Flowey cackled. 

“That wasn’t funny!” Cagney whined. 

“Yeah it was.” 

Cagney pouted, which looked even funnier with half his face covered by a scarf. 

Flowey gave a dirty snicker. “C’mon Pouty, we’re almost there. And I thought your … condition meant you physically couldn’t pout this time of year.” 

Now Cagney snorted. “Alright, Scrooge. Having Christmas Spirit isn’t a ‘condition.’” 

They teased each other back and forth until Cagney heard a beep, then the swish of a door sliding open. 

“Where are we – can I take this off now?” Cagney reached up with the leaf Flowey wasn’t holding. 

“No, no not yet!” Flowey said, pushing Cagney’s leaf back down. 

Then a few bells jingled, and the air filled with the smell of peppermint and cinnamon. 

Finally, as Cagney began to fidget, Flowey finally removed the blindfold. The carnation blinked a few times as he adjusted to the light, but then his eyes widened. 

They were in the large ‘every-store’ downtown that always had a HUGE Christmas display. Dozens and dozens of real and fake trees spread out like a small forest, with so many types of lights, there was a rainbow galaxy. To one side, someone dressed as an elf stood behind a table, under a banner labelled **Peppermint Hot Cocoa!** The table was filled with white, steaming cups. 

Cagney could only stare with stars in his eyes. He only looked down when he felt Flowey press what turned out to be a credit card into one of his leaves. 

“I’ll be in the gardening section. Come find me when you’re – Ack!” Cagney pulled his smaller husband into a suffocating squeeze. 

Flowey snickered and wrapped his leaves around Cagney. “Happy birthday, you dork.”


End file.
